DotHack Adventure
by cutetanuki
Summary: This is the fic me and my friend wrote! Together. Disclaimer: we dont own anything besides Sam and courtney, dig? but Im sure you knew that.rn the Original Character Sam is copyright Samantha McCann.rnthe Original Character Courtney is copyright Khetum
1. GAME START!

A young Twin Blade looked around the glitched area. "Sammy," she addressed her Wavemaster counterpart, "do you think it's safe here?" "It should be fine Courtney..the broken code cant hurt us..." Said the Young Wavemaster.  
Courtney looked around again. "And don't call me Sammy." Sam growled. Courtney laughed and ran off, chanting "Sammy Sammy Sammy!!" "arrrrgh!!!" Sam said in displeasure as she ran after her Twinblade friend.  
Courtney laughed. Her laughter stopped as she ran into a tall man,. He gave her an annoyed look, and his wings twitched. "You shouldn't be here." He growled, Courtney yawned. "Go lay an egg bird boy"  
Sam Tripped on her face, not noticing her Friend talking.  
Sam looked up "...!!" She jumped to her feet and ran over to the winged man. "Balmung? is that you"  
Courtney looked at Sam. "Balmung? Who? Bird boy over here"  
!!" She bowed the the Winged man. "Im...very sorry..please excuse my feeble minded friend"  
"Feeble minded?! Why I otta-!" But Courtney never got a chance to finish as she a saw a boy jog over. "Something wrong Balmung"  
"You okay Balmung?" The twinblade asked.  
"I'm fine. No hanks to this clumsy Twinblade." Courtney opened her mouth to argue.  
Sam Was looking at Balmung in awe. "Im Kite" The Boy in red said, extending his hand to courtney.  
"Um..hi. I'm Courtney." She shook his hand. Sam saw Courtney blushing slightly.  
Sam Snickered, and went back to Balmung. "Uh..Balmung..your grace? Im Sam..I apologize for my friend's rudeness earlier.." "That's quite alright." Courtney was nerviously chatting with Kite. "Um....What brings you here"  
"Aura...Looking for Aura.." Kite said, grimacing.  
Courtney cocked her head. "A young girl, completely white, speaks brokenly"  
"Exactly" Kite replied. Sam looked over "Oh, Ive been dying to see her again! Ive want to study her Coding.." Said Sam with a odd glint in her eye.  
Courtney shook her head. "My friend's a nerd. That girl's in the dungon bottom."

Balmung bowed to Sam. "We must go." He kissed her hand gently. "Goodbye fair lady"  
Kite smiled and Kissed Courtney on the Cheek. "Thank you." Kite said as he walked off. "Goodbye..Balmung.." Sam Said, Stammering a little bit. Courtney was speechless. "Kite...just...kissed me..." She had stars in her eyes. Sam Jolted upwards. "Right, we have no time for this! I say we go after them!" Courtney didn't have time to respond as Sam dragged her into the dungeon. "Oh great. Now where?" she asked, looking at the split pathway. Sam thought for a moment. "Well, They'll obviously expect us to go right, seeing as how most simpeltons think Right is always the right way...so, left." Sam said, walking down the left path Courtney shook her head. "I don't get cha Sam." After about an hour of traveling through, they reached a room with purple fire in front of it. Inside, they encoutered their first Data Bug. Sam Squealed. "OOH! WHAT AN INTERESTING SPECIMEN!!" 


	2. The Awakening

Yadda Yadda Yadda, I dont own "The World" but My Friend and I own the two original characters, blah blah blah. Well, I never thought we would make it to the next chapter, be thankful this is going to be a continuing story!  
Now, onto the second chapter!! 

--

Courtney shot a look over to Sam. " Uh Sammy? I think we hafta kill it"  
"But I must study it!!" Sam Protested.  
"Uh no." Courtney jumped back as the Data Bug lanched itself at her.  
Sam's Eyes lost their odd glint. "You'll Be sorry! WRYNECK!" Sam said as she summoned a Wryneck, severely damaging the Data Bug.  
"COURTNEY! NOW!" Sam shouted.  
"Quickly!! Destroy it!!" Sam shouted yet again. Courtney lashed at it, and was suprised to see PROTECT BREAK over it. "What the heck? What now?!" Courtney asked. A voice then spoke to her. "Use the book....the book you found." Courtney briefly remembered a book she and Sam had found. She quickly used the book. A shock shot through her body, and she drained the monster, making it real.  
"...w..what just happened?! how...what....why...." Sam fell over in a daze of shock and confusion. Courtney sat down quickly too. "I don't..LOOK!!" A bracelet had appeared on her wrist, and then vanshed, but Courtney could still feel it there.  
Sam sat up and felt her wrist, eyes still closed "Its warm..." she said.  
"How....did it get there? was it beacause of the book?" she asked. extremely confused. "I...don't know." Courtney confesed. "wow...I never encountered THIS in my extensive study of the world..." Said Sam. "she has the same power I have" Kite said, walking up, smiling at both of them. Courtney jumped up. "K-kite." She stuttered. "Same power as you?". Sam Looked at him. "Yes, Explain." "Well...Im not quite sure how..but..beacause of this book Aura gave me..I got this strange bracelet that allows me to drain monster's data.." Said Kite, Obviously confused about the power himself. Courtney looked down at her wrist, studying the bracelet, which had appeared on her wrist, along with Kite's. Courtney looked over to Kite. "I....have a confesson to make to you Kite." Kite Looked over. "Yes?" he said. "I...I love you." She blurted out.  
Kite blushed a little bit. "I....err.." kite said, looking at his feet. "I...understand." Courtney took a few steps back and used a Sprite Ocornia to return to the field.  
Sam Jabbed Kite in the ribs. "Nice Going Cassanova.." Sam Said. "What?! I just met her!! you cant seriously expect me to say 'I Love you so much' when Ive barely known her for a day!" Kite said, frustrated.  
Courtney sighed at she sat with her legs dangling off the wooden walkway of Theta Server. 'What did you expect?' she asked herself angerly. '"I love you, be my girlfriend?"! I was so STUPID to say it soon. But the truth is I've be watching him forever.' Courtney sighed again.  
Sam Appeared Right next to Courtney. "..hey.." sam said in a slightly depressed tone.  
Courtney merly nodded. She was so depressed. "Why do you look so sad"  
"...beacause your sad...I knew I shouldve stopped you from telling him..but..." Sam started.  
"It's not your fault.." Courtney said soothingly. "I know why I told him so soon"  
Sam sighed. "Why did you?" she asked. "Because I wanted someone to love me. My mother died in a car accendent, my sister was shot and my dad abandoned me. Truthfuly, I've been logged into the world for 3 straight weeks. I see no reason to return to the real world. I don't think I could log out if I wanted"  
"......I never knew..." Sam said, getting even more depressed.  
Courtney sighed yet again. "If it weren't for you Sam, I would have commited suicide long ago"  
Sam hugged Courtney from behind. "Dont worry....I'll always be here..in this world..and in the other one"  
"Thanks Sam." Courtney returned the hug. "That reminds me. Where do you live in the real world"  
Sam Smiled "In the USA..Wisconsin actually"  
Courtney smiled slightly. "I live in the U.S. as well. Texas"  
"Wow, thats quite a distance" Sam said. "Yea. Oh well. Wanna tackle a dungeon"  
"Sounds good..I say we tackle Bursting Passed over Aqua Field...just to clean out all the items.." Sam said with a chuckle.  
"Sounds good to me!"


	3. Rock Monsters, Grunties and Cute Guysoh ...

Sam Nodded as she walked over to the Chaos Gate.  
They warped. "Okay! Let's go!" Courtney pulled out her Grunty Flute and blew it. An Iron Grunty came clanging out to her. Courtney jumped on.  
Sam played her Grunty Flute. a Poison Grunty came running out to her. She hopped on it's back.  
The Gruntys took off at a lope towards the dungon. "YEEEHAWWWW!!!!!!" Courtney yelled.  
"w00000t!!" Sam yelled after Courtney.  
The Gruntys stopped suddenly, nearly unseating the 2 passengers. Courtney jumped off and ran inside. Sam did the sam as her Twinblade Companion.  
Courtney stopped sudenly, staring at the broken data streams in front of her.  
Sam walked in front of her Partner. "odd...how did this place get corrupted"  
"I don't have thee slightest idea." Courtney begain to go through the dungon with Sam, more careful that before.  
Sam toddled closely behind her partner. "I wonder if any of the monsters have been changed...it could happen..." Sam said cautiously.  
"Yea"  
A human shaped rock monster appeared. he chuckled at the two young warriors. "oh....shit.." Sam said.  
Courtney agreed. "Let's get out of here!" But before she could run, he thrust his cane in the air, and Courtney was attached to it. She yelled and tried to get free, as the monster lifted its arm.  
"SHIT!! Rue Zot!!" Sam Screamed as ice columns sprung up beneath the monster.  
The monster chuckled darkly. It swung its arm at the young Wavemaster.  
"Ahhhh!" The Wavemaster screeched as she smacked into a wall. "Data Drain!!" Kite Screamed as he ran up to the monster.  
The rock monster screamed angerly, but retreated. Without the rod holding her up, Courtney smashed to the ground and lay there without moving.  
Kite ran over to Courtney. "Are you okay?! Repth!" Kite Said as he healed Courtney.  
Courtney groaned and opened her eyes. "What...what happened"  
Sam was still slumped against the wall, blood running down her forehead. "We..got our asses kicked.." Sam said weakly.  
"Sam!" Courtney ran over to her fallen friend. "La Repth!" she called as she cast the healing spell on Sam.  
Sam's wounds were all healed. she stood up shakily. "Th...thanks....I dont know why...but..I actually felt that pain"  
"Now that I think about it, my head hurts." She turned to Kite. "Thanks for your....timely rescue"  
Sam sat on the ground, pondering a bit. "It was no trouble..." Kite Said with a smile.  
Courtney blushed. "Yea..well...thanks anyway. That monster looked like it was about to use that new skill I have on me. What's it called anyway"  
"Data Drain.." Kite Said. "Data Drain?" Courtney ecoed. She rubed her head slightly. Then she ran over and gave Kite a hug.  
Kite Blushed a bit, patting her back. Courtney pulled back. "KITE!!" A cat and a Heavy Blade ran through the door.  
"Are these your party members?" Sam Asked. "Damn Right." Black Rose Said.  
Courtney looked at Mia. "Wow, you're pretty. How'd you alter you player data like that?" Sam Handed her Memeber Adress to kite. "Call me sometime, kay?" Sam Said in a sickeningly cute voice. Kite Blushed. "s..sure..." kite said.  
Courtney shot a poisonous glare in Sam's direction. Courtney handed Kite her address as well. "See ya later!" She used a Sprite Ocorinia to return herself and Sam to the surface. Courtney blew her Flute and leapt on her Grunty, riding away.  
"hey!! dont leave me behiiiiind!!" Sam said blowing her flute and hopping on her poison grunty and following in hot Pursuit.  
Courtney laughed and rode harder. "CATCH ME IF YA CAN!!" she yelled. "why I oughtta...I WILL CATCH YOOOOU!!!" Sam Screeched, riding faster.  
Courtney laughed giddly and rode faster.  
Sam laughed also, still following. Courtney smiled evil and brought her Grunty to a screeching halt. Sam shot past her at super speed. Courtney doubled over with laughter.  
"WHAAAAAAAA?!?!!" Sam Screeched as she flung head first off of her Grunty. Courtney fell off her Grunty, she was laughing so hard. Balmung offered a hand to Sam.  
Sam looked up and took his hand, face scuffed and bruised. "Th...thank you sir"  
Courtney pulled her Grunty to a stop near Sam. "Hi Balmung! How ya doing?" Balmung looked at her. "Fine." He turned his attention to Sam. "You might want to be a bit more careful." Courtney was mocking Balmung, mouthing the words as he said them.  
"Yes sir! Sorry sir!" Sam said, flustered.  
Courtney grined. "Aww, Sammy? Talking to your boyfriend?" She ducked a punch from Sam.  
Sam mouthed 'I can end you' to courtney.  
Courtney double over with laughter. Balmung glared at her. "Would you like to accompany me to search a dungon for sightings of a rock monster"  
michikotanuki: "I'd love to" Sam said, brushing the dust off of her green robes.  
Courtney, still laughing, handed her Member Address to Balmung. A moment later she accepted his invitation to join his party.  
Sam also handed her Adress to Balmung, Joining his party also. "Weee, Im in a party oO" Sam said.  
Courntey looked at Sam. "Got a flutter Sammy? XD" Sam Twitched. "So, onto the studying of teh rock monstah!" Sam said, fist in air.  
Courtney shook her head and Gated Out with Balmung.  
"Hey! Wait for meee!" Sam Said gating out after them. 


	4. An Overconfident Gamer

Hello Folks! Sorry for not putting up a new chapter in such a long time! This chapter is going To be short and sweet, lets start! 

Courtney waited until Sam Gate'd into the town. Balmung was nowhere to be seen.  
Sam Looked around. "Where is Balmung?" she asked "Went to get some supplies." Courtney responded. Suddelnly the gate began to glow as a player Gate'd into the town. The male one has silver hair, part of which hung down all the way to his chest, which, besides the red sholder pads and golden clasps, was bare. Twin purple lightning strikes traviled the length of his chest. His black pants were tucked into his shoes. He was a Twin Blade. A red piece of matiral covered his face except his mouth. The Twinblade looked around, scanning the area. "pssh, who's dis guy?" Sam sad. The Twinblade looked at Sam. "...Moonstone.." he said as he walked away. Courtney elboed Sam in the ribs and ran after him. "Wait! I'm Courtney." Moonstone stopped and looked at the Chaos Gate. It shown again as another player Gate'd in, this time female. A red scarft covered the bottom half of her face, leaving only her blood red eyes visable. Her armor was a shimmering black color. She held a Twin Blade weapon with gray steel that left a red trail behind as it cut through the air, and a skull on the hilt. Her blond hair was pulled into a ponytail behind her. "My god, everyone's character designs just keep getting cornier.." Sam said, trying to hold in laughter.  
Within the blink of an eye Sam was spraled on the ground, her weapon in the newcomer's grasp, who was standing next to Moonstone. Courtney laughed. "Ya reap what ya sow Sammy"  
"har har......" Sam said in an extremely sarcastic tone. "Go ahead, kill me, I was only trying to make a point.." Sam said, glaring up at the woman.  
"I'm not going to kill you." The woman's voice was smooth and soft, like rain falling on a windchime. "I was just making a point." She tossed Sam's weapon at her.  
michikotanuki: Sam caught it. "hm...at least some people still do that.." She said, chuckling abit. The woman shook her head. Balmung came up. "My aplogy, I am needed somewhere else." He gated out. Moonstone looked behind himself at the weapon's shop.  
Sam got up, dusting off her robes. "Well, I feel miffed." she said. "Miffed?" Courtney asked "yeah.." Sam said, walking towards the item shop.  
The woman put her hand on Courtney's sholder, preventing her from following Sam as she ran toward the item shop. "May I speak with you"  
"ohh! LOOKIT THAT!" Sam said excitedly. ?" She said, looking behind her.  
The woman pulled Courtney off to the side. "My name is Wolfsun. I requre you and your friend's help." Sam Glomped the lady holding courtney. "You need OUR help? o.o" Sam asked.  
". I was talking to your leader, but yes. We require your help." "Step aside courtney, I'll handle this." Sam Said. Wolfsun looked at Sam. "I believe that she," at this point she indacted Courtney, "is your leader. She seems to make most chocies for you. "hah...Im the brains of the outfit..she's da muscle.." Sam said overly confident in her negotiation abilities.  
Wolfsun looked at Sam. "Well, Miss Brains, we need your help to track down a lost friend of ours. He was in a protected area last we saw. Monster Level 34. Sam stuck her finger in her mouth. "Well, we obviously cant take a head on approach, Im only level 24." Sam said sadly.Wolfsun smiled, though it was hard to tell. "We know. We need your brains to help us outwit them. Of course, unlike most Wavemasters you'll be on the front-lines. And if you order us wrong, we'll die and you'll be alone. Ready?" "..Of course Im ready..see Courtney, all those years of playing Tactical RPGs payed off.." Sam chuckled.


End file.
